Smasher's First Fourth of July
by SmashersUnited
Summary: The smashers don't live in our world, they don't live the way we do, and they don't celebrate our holidays...until now. Rated T to be safe. See my profile for included pairings.
1. What a Way to Start the Day!

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters nor the holiday so don't sue me.**

**So it's like 4:30 pm, July 3rd, and I realize that tomorrow is Independence Day (yeah, I'm that slow)! So I decide, what better way to show my readers that I'm not dead than to post half of a super rushed story?! I typed this up in about 2 hours and it's the first half or so. Hopefully the second half will be up tomorrow. The reason I'm not holding out for a longshot to submit tomorrow is that I need a reason to finish this story. If I don't post the first half, I might not be motivated to finish.**

**Motivate me! **

**Ahem...anyways, I'm still working on my other stories, little by little, and my AU longshot is halfway completed. I'm not dead, I'm not abandoning my stories, I'm just trying to get my creative juices flowing. I hate writer's block; it drains me of ideas for already established stories while giving constant nagging for new ones, effectively making it nearly impossible to pick up my old ones. But fear not, I WILL PULL THROUGH!**

**Enough of my ranting...enjoy the story!**

What a Way to Start the Day!

The sun had just risen over the hilltops marking the outskirts of Brawl Manor. All of the manor's residents were still fast asleep, comfy cosy in their nice, dark rooms. The AC was blasting cold air out to cool down the giant building; summers around here are always blazing. Other than the low rumbling of the AC, there wasn't a sound to be heard. It was quiet, too quiet.

"WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPY HEADS!" There we go, much better.

The smashers jerked out of bed at the insanely loud voice blaring through the manor's loudspeakers. Nana, who happened to sleep in the top bunk of her and her brother's bunkbed, nearly crashed through the ceiling. Kirby and Jigglypuff ended up rolling out of their respective beds and into their respective closets. Zelda and Link, who had been doing their 'adult stuff' all night, accidentally slammed their heads together. Yoshi, who had been chewing on his pillow in his sleep, swallowed it by accident and laid an egg, again. Similar accidents were occurring all over the manor; even in Brawl Manor, it was still unusual to be woken by a screaming psychopath.

"RISE AND SHINE! THE EARLY WORM GETS THE BIRD!" The shouting continued as the smashers each walked groggily over to their doors and stuck their heads out into the hallways.

"SHUT UP CRAZY!" Came the simultaneous complaint.

"Ahem…sorry 'bout that smashers, I guess Crazy was overly excited." The much softer, saner voice of Master Hand took over the loudspeakers. "Today is a very special day. Please meet in the auditorium in 20 minutes for a big announcement. That is all."

The smashers, though still extremely tired and irritated, became curious. As far as they were concerned, today was like no other. Everyone headed back inside their rooms to get changed, wondering what was so special about today.

20 minutes later, all 46 smashers had gathered in the auditorium and had taken their seats. Master was on stage and looking around, making sure everyone was there. Crazy, on the other hand, was chained by his pinky to the back of the room.

"Alright, now that everyone is present and accounted for, let's start." Master began. "I'm sure you're all curious as to what today is."

The smashers all nodded.

"Today is a special holiday, one none of you have ever heard of!" The smashers looked at Master confused. The giant glove continued, "Today is the 4th of July!"

"We all know how to read a calendar." Wolf called out.

"So it's July 4th, what's the big deal?" ZSS asked. "It's not a holiday."

"Today _is_ a holiday, in the 3rd dimension country of America!" Master explained.

"What do we care for the 3rd dimension's holidays? We live in the 10th dimension." Ike retorted.

"I know, but I though it would be a good idea for you all to experience new things." Master went on. "There will be decorations, banners, balloons,"

The kids piped up at the mention of balloons.

"A grand picnic with lots of hot dogs and other goodies,"

Kirby jerked upright at the idea of food and started drooling.

"Lots of games to enjoy, and to top it all off, there will be a magnificent fireworks display!"

"FIREWORKS!" Crazy started bouncing up and down in the back of the room, broke his chain, and started flying around the room while launching missiles and bombs.

"Crazy! No! Bad Crazy Hand!" Master flew up to his brother in an attempt to calm him down as the other smashers all ducked to try and avoid the incoming projectiles. It took a good 15 minutes of this nonsense before Mewtwo finally had enough.

"Hold it!" Mewtwo used his telekinesis to stop Crazy mid-flight. Master, who was still flying at a tremendous rate, crashed right into his brother; the momentum of the crash sent both flying out of Mewtwo's grasp and straight into a wall.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Pikachu squeaked.

"I though Master would have been able to handle his own brother." Mewtwo replied as everyone else got out from under their chairs.

"Anyways…" Master mumbled as he crawled out from under his brother, "You'll be splitting up into four groups. Group one will decorate, group two will cook, group three will set up the games, and group four will set up the fireworks."

"FIREWORKS!" Crazy immediately started hopping up and down at the mention of the word, much to his brother's dismay, before crashing through the wall and speeding outside, firing more missiles as he did so.

"Not again!" Master sighed. "Ok, you guys figure out the groups, there are some information pamphlets on stage about the holiday. Take those, get set up, I'll try to calm down Crazy." With that, the glove sped out in pursuit of his insane sibling, leaving the other smashers very confused.

To make a long story short (or shorter), the smashers all picked up a pamphlet, and after skimming through its contents and having a heated argument over groups, the four groups were made:

Group 1: Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy, Ike, Red and his pokemon, Sheik, Nana, Popo, Bowser, King DDD, Donkey Kong, Lucario, Mewtwo, Sonic, Wario, Kirby, Jigglypuff

Group 2: Pichu, Young Link, Toon Link, Peach, Pikachu

Group 3: Diddy, Luigi, Mario, Pit, Ness, Lucas, Game and Watch, Metaknight, Olimar, Yoshi

Group 4: Samus, ZSS, Snake, C. Falcon, Fox, Falco, Wolf, ROB, Ganondorf, Dr. Mario

Once all the groups were settled, everyone went off to do their jobs. Group one headed to the main lobby, group two headed to the kitchen, group three stayed in the auditorium, and group four headed to the basement.

--

"Ok, let's start by deciding who'll decorate where." Mewtwo, being the most rational of the smashers (normally), decided to take charge and organized his group, which was standing in front of him at the moment. "Link and Zelda, can you decorate the front lobby?"

No response.

"Where are Link and Zelda?" Mewtwo demanded.

"They said something about being busy and finding a dark closet or something…" Sheik replied.

"I should have known." Mewtwo sighed. "Fine. Marth, Roy, Ike, can you guys do the front lobby?"

"No prob!" Roy responded.

"Ok. Red, what about you?"

"Um…we could take care of the outside of the manor."

"Good. Sheik?"

"I'll help with the front lobby."

"Fine. Nana, Popo, what about you?"

"We can do the grand staircase." Nana offered.

"Sounds good. Bowser?"

"The second floor."

"All of it? By yourself?"

"Nah. DDD, DK, and Wario said they'd help."

"Ok then. How about you Sonic?"

"I can take the rest of the first floor by myself."

"If you insist. Lucario?"

"I'll help where help is needed."

"As will I. Kirby, Jigglypuff, what about you?"

No response.

"Where are Kirby and Jigglypuff?" Mewtwo demanded, exasperated.

"Well knowing Jigglypuff, being the infatuated psychopath she is, she'd follow Kirby." Red replied, thinking hard. "And knowing Kirby, being the voracious glutton he is…oh geez…"

--

"Other than hot dogs, what else do they serve on this holiday?" Pichu asked. As head chef in the manor, it was only natural that he took charge of his group.

"Let me see…" Peach flipped through her pamphlet. "It seems that pretty much anything laden with fat, salt, or sugar will do the trick."

"You're kidding me." YL, the assistant chef (and only other chef), said in disbelief.

"Wow…I'm really glad we don't live in the 3rd dimension." TL added.

"Well then, let's make a list of all the foods that fit those categories, starting with fat laden." Pikachu said.

"Hm…hamburgers, cheeseburgers, chili dogs…" YL started listing random fatty foods.

"Right. What about salty foods?" TL asked.

"Chips and French fries, hands down." Pichu said. "And lastly, sugary."

"Any sort of candy outta do. And cupcakes or something." Peach replied, thinking hard back on what she used to eat as a child. "Ooh! And cotton candy! That stuff is nothing _but_ sugar!"

"Ugh…awful! Who could eat all that junk in one day?" Pichu groaned.

"I bet Kirby could. That glutton could eat _anything_." Pikachu said.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!" All heads turned towards the kitchen door as a loud squeal was heard in the hallway. YL groaned a long, exasperated groan.

"Speak of the devil…"

"I smell FOOD!" Kirby burst through the doors of the kitchen, eyes with a crazed look in them.

"We haven't even started cooking yet." Peach said, confused. Pikachu and TL shared in her confusion, but Pichu and YL were downright furious.

"KIRBY! How many times must I tell you that you are NOT allowed in this kitchen!" Pichu shrieked, waving a random wooden spoon in the air in fury.

"Hey! Don't shout at Kirby. It's not his fault he's hungry." Jigglypuff stormed into the room, puffed up and agitated.

"He's always hungry." YL retorted.

"Yeah, but even more today since we haven't had breakfast yet."

"You aren't going to die from missing one breakfast. And besides, with all the calories that are bound to end up in today's lunch, who needs breakfast anyways."

"You know what they say: eat breakfast like a king, lunch like a queen, and dinner like a prince."

"Wow, that's got to be fattening." Peach grimaced at the idea of eating so much in a day.

"No! It means you should eat more for breakfast than any other meal!" Jigglypuff practically shrieked.

"I WANT MAH FOOD!!" Kirby couldn't stand his hunger any longer and began to suck everything he could into his mouth, including multiple pots, spoons, forks, and a few soap bars.

"Kirby! NO! STOP!" Pikachu tried to get Kirby to calm down. He hated being inside of that puffball's mouth; it was always so damp and clammy.

"Now you see why we don't let him in here!" Pichu cried out.

"That's it! Stop right now!" Mewtwo came charging into the kitchen and grabbed Kirby via telekinesis, dragging him out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Put me down!" Kirby tried to suck up Mewtwo, failing miserably.

"Lucario! Now!" Mewtwo demanded as soon as he was in the hallway.

"Right." Without a moment's hesitation, Lucario shut Kirby's mouth firmly with two large pieces of duck tape.

"Hey! Stop picking on my little Kirby-kins!" Jigglypuff shouted, storming into the hallway.

"Kirby-kins?" Lucario asked. Kirby sweatdropped.

"TASTE MAH MARKER!!" The balloon pokemon pulled out her infamous marker and waved it over her head threateningly. Mewtwo and Lucario took that, and the crazed look in her eye, as a sign to drop Kirby and run, which they did.

Kirby, obviously relieved to have been put down, started back towards the kitchen, only to end up being dragged along behind his psychopathic admirer in her quest to catch Mewtwo and Lucario.

Back in the kitchen, the five smashers were staring after the puffballs in massive confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" TL asked.

"Who cares?!" Rejoiced Pichu. "So long as Kirby and that insane balloon are gone, we can cook in peace! No hand me that salt shaker."

--

"So…what kind of games do you play on this 'independence day'?" Pit asked.

"Well, the pamphlet said something about outdoor merriment and sporting games and such." Yoshi replied.

"You mean actually going _outside_ to play?" G&W demanded. "Why back in my day, going outside was like suicide! You scrape you knee and you're outta commission for a month! It's way too dangerous for you youngins!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? TWIX DO ANGER YOUR HUGGINS? WHAT ARE HUGGINS?" Ness shouted. He had been unable to hear correctly ever since Master broke his eardrums.

"Lucas! Couldn't you do that thing Mewtwo always does, you know, connect our minds so Ness could hear us?" Luigi asked, his hands clasped over his ears in pain.

"Um…I could try…" Lucas decided. He held up his hand and created a faint bluish glow for a few seconds before it died away. "There, now Ness should be able to hear your thought as you talk…I think."

"Hey Ness, can you hear me?" Mario asked cautiously.

"Well duh, why wouldn't I?" Ness responded. "So what were we talking about?"

"Well, since Game here doesn't think we should do our activities outside, I suppose we're discussing what kind of games we can set up inside." Olimar said.

"Pin the tail on the ass!" Yoshi shouted. The others stared at him disturbed.

"What?" Yoshi asked. "I meant ass as in donkey."

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Metaknight asked. "Maybe we should go check the manor's stash of games and gaming equipment first before we decide on anything."

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Everyone in the room turned towards the door to the left of the stage as Lucario burst through it at full speed, followed by Mewtwo. The group watched as the two pokemon dashed across the stage and out the right exit, gagging in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Mario wondered. Suddenly, the left door burst open again, only this time, it was Jigglypuff and Kirby that ran in, the former wildly waving around a marker with a crazed expression on her face, dragging the latter who looked absolutely pissed off. The two dashed across the stage faster than anyone would have thought possible and out the right exit.

The others stared at the still swinging right exit door, practically drowning in confusion now, before Metaknight spoke up.

"I can only assume that Kirby did something to anger Mewtwo and Lucario causing the two to take action, which in return must have angered Jigglypuff and resulted in the chase we just witnessed. Now then, let's go get those old games from the basement, shall we?" With that, Metaknight walked off leaving the other still confused smashers little choice but to follow.

--

"So let me get this straight: Every year in the middle of summer, Americans in the 3rd dimension shoot thousands of missiles up into the air in the hopes that they will explode into millions of colorful sparks for viewing entertainment despite clear safety hazards and the major possibility that someone could end up being set on fire?" Fox asked.

"That sounds about right." ZSS responded.

"Boy were those people a bunch of nutjobs." Falco shook his head.

"Regardless, our directive is to construct a couple dozen explosively colorful projectiles from random scratch material, not to question the sanity behind the concept." ROB interjected.

"Yeah yeah, but I'm wondering something." Wolf said. "Samus, ZSS, Fox, Falco, and I all have experience with advanced machinery, Snake has experience with projectiles, Falcon knows how to give anything a boost of speed, and ROB is pretty much a multi-use construction tool with a brain. So, why are Ganondorf and Doc here?"

"To prevent you guys from blowing yourselves up." Doc responded. "That, or just patch you back up if you do."

"Fair enough." Wolf admitted, "But what about Ganondorf?"

"I just like chaotic explosions." Ganondorf said. "That, and because there's no way I'm gonna participate in decorating the house, cooking, or making games."

"Point taken. Can we start now?" Samus asked, gaining a bunch of confused looks.

"Wow Samus, you actually talked! You never talk." Falco said, surprised. Samus just shrugged.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this?" Fox asked.

"Well," ZSS began, "We're going to need to construct a container to hold the gun powder, a lot of circuitry that can give off multicolored sparks, an ignition device, something to separate the ignition's explosion from the actual explosion, a timing mechanism, and a way to put it all together."

"You know, you are really hot when you talk science." Snake and Falcon both sighed at the same time, earning both a painful punch to the nose and giving Doc two patients before the actual construction of the explosives even began.

"All the gunpowder is right here." Ganondorf said, taking a pinch of black powder out of a large gray box.

"And there's enough scrap metal to construct about 20 or so fireworks." Falco observed, picking up two small pieces. "ROB, can you weld these together?"

"Affirmative. Activating miniature blowtorch." A hatch in ROB's torso opened up and a small blowtorch came out, mounted on a flexible metal arm. A small fire crackled to life at its tip as it moved across the metal, fusing it together.

"I think they're down here!" Ness's voice was heard coming down the steps to the basement, along with about 10 pairs of hurried footsteps.

"What was that?" Ganondorf asked. His question was answered shortly as Ness ran into the room and right into the gerudo, knocking him over. The pinch of gunpowder that Ganondorf was holding flew out of his hand and landed right in the path of ROB's blowtorch, creating an explosion that left ROB covered in soot and Falco a few feathers short on his now charred left wing.

"NESS!" Ganondorf bellowed.

"Heh…you don't happen to know where the manor's stash of game are, do you?" Ness asked sheepishly.

"What happened here?" Mario asked as he and the rest of his group entered the room and saw the outcome of the explosion.

Doc sighed as he pulled out a roll of bandages and some medical cream. "It's gonna be a long day."

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors. I didn't have the time to proofread 10 times like I do with my other works. Like I said before, I just needed to get this out so that I had a reason to finish the story. I NEED MOTIVATION!!**

**Ahem...anyways, those of you who've read my other stories may notice a few things, like the fact that Mario, Luigi, and Doc don't have a -a after every other word, or that Peach doesn't say 'like' anymore. I took those out because it was getting annoying to type, and I realized that I wasn't giving those characters enough spotlight due to my desire to avoid those speech mannerisms. So as of now, those speech mannerisms are gone (but I'm gonna keep DDD's texan accent)!**

**So, like always, please review. I NEED A REASON TO KEEP WRITING!! ...Um, thanks for reading my pointless ranting! But seriously, review please!  
**


	2. Banners, Balloons, and BIG BOOMS

**Disclaimer: Blah blah not my characters blah blah**

**Ok, so when I posted the first chapter, I had completely forgotten my parents' plans to go to a parade and fireworks show today. I was gone all day for the parade with only a few hours to type this and no time to submit. Now, I'm home for dinner and will be going out to see the fireworks soon. This is not the end of the story, I didn't have time to finish it. But hopefully the last part will be up tomorrow.**

Banners, Balloons, and BIG BOOMS

Back in the lobby, 6 busy smashers were, um, very busy.

Nana and Popo had their hands full with the entirety of the grand staircase. Basically, Nana stood at the top holding one end of the tri-colored streamers while Popo slid down the handrails, winding the streamers between the columns under the handrails. Considering the sheer size of the handrails and the fact that there were 8 of them, the Ice Climbers had no time to pay attention to the happenings in the lobby below them.

On the left side of the lobby, Sheik was busy hanging random decorations wherever there was room. Streamers were being wrapped around random furniture and taped to the walls, while balloons were being tied wherever they would fit. Sheik, being the efficient organizational expert she was, had no trouble with her half of the room. The same could not be said for the Fire Emblem swordsmen on the other side of the room, though.

"Come on Marth, this is your chance!"

"My chance for what, Roy?"

"To tell Sheik you like her, of course."

"Can't you stop bugging me about that?"

"No. Everyone in the mansion already knows you like her, and I bet the only reason Sheik offered to help us in the lobby was so you had a chance to tell her how you felt."

"What if you're wrong about this?"

"When have I ever been wrong?"

"Well, I'd say about 2947 times, the most embarrassing being when you were trying to convince Doc that babies were delivered by storks."

"Hey, that was an honest mistake. And besides, Ike can back me up on this, right Ike?"

"Leave me out of this please, and could you guys actually help me with these ridiculous streamers?"

"Later Ike, now then. Marth, just get over your pent up nervousness and go ask Sheik out already."

"Are you insane?"

"Look, Sheik's shaking in anticipation! Don't keep her waiting!" Roy pointed towards Sheik, who was indeed shaking, but not for the reason he specified. In reality, the ninja was shaking because of what she was looking at.

You see, Sheik had accidentally opened a closet door when she was putting up the banners, and strange noises were coming from inside. Curiosity got to her, so she peeked into the door; a bad idea,

Inside of the closet, Link and Zelda were on the ground, half undressed, and passionately -CENSORED FOR HIGHLY SUGGESTIVE THEMES-

"You see?" Roy continued. "Now is the perfect time to tell her."

"Well, I suppose." Marth decided hesitantly as he made his way towards the sheikah.

"Hey Sheik. I was wondering if, um…well, you see…" The blue-haired prince was having trouble getting his words out. "Okay, what I'm trying to say is…"

"INCOMING!!" Before Marth could finish his sentence, he was suddenly knocked to the ground by a big blue furry projectile.

"Sorry Marth!" Popo, the previously mentioned projectile, said to the now flattened prince below him. "I guess I was going too fast. Slid right off the railing!"

"No prob…" Marth mumbled.

"A little advice to you." Sheik said, coming towards the two boys on the ground in a shocked stupor. "Don't open that closet door. Trust me." With that, the ninja walked off towards the clinic.

"What was that all about?" Popo wondered.

--

On the second floor, which was the manor's gaming and recreation floor, Bowser, DDD, DK, and Wario were busy with putting up balloons and banners. DDD was taping streamers to the walls and wrapping them around furnature, DK was randomly releasing balloons all over the place, and Wario was standing on Bowser's shell to try and hang the banners up high on the walls.

"Higher!" Wario yelled as he stretched to try and stick the banners at the right height.

"I can't go any higher, you're too fat!" Bowser yelled back.

"Don't make me fart on you!"

"Don't make me burn you!"

"Don't make me come over there and give ya'll both a good thrashin'!" DDD shouted, infuriated by the constant bickering.

"Hey Red!" DK called out.

"Red? Who the hell you talkin' to monkey?" DDD asked. "Red ain't here."

"Yeah he is. Look!" DK pointed out the window, and sure enough, Red was riding his Charizard right outside, wrapping some streamers around the building.

"Hey Red!" DK opened the window and hollered out.

"What? WOAH!!" Apparantly DK's shout had caught Charizard off guard, because the dragon jerked backwards in surprise, throwing Red right off of his back. The other two pokemon, both of whom were hanging balloons up in the front yard, turned at the sound of Red's yell and watched him fall into a hole that had been so inconveniently dug right below the exact spot that Charizard was flying over.

"Ah man. Not _again_! That's probably the fourth time this month he's fallen into that hole, and it's only the 4th day of the month!" Squirtle complained.

"Who's bright idea was it to dig that hole, I mean, what's if for?" Ivysaur wondered. "Maybe we should just get a saddle for Charizard or something."

--

"Ok, let's take inventory of everything we've done so far." Pichu said, pulling out a list. "Hamburgers."

"19" Said TL.

"Cheeseburgers."

"17" Said YL.

"Hot dogs."

"38" Said Peach.

"Chili dogs."

"35"

"Chips."

"Three dozen bags."

"Fries."

"Two big bowls."

"Cupcakes."

"40"

"Cotton Candy."

"Four cotton candy makers all ready to go."

"So in other words," Pichu put down his list and eyed the food in front of him. "We're nowhere near done."

"Yeah, with over 40 mouths to feed, many being quite big, everything will be gone in a matter of minutes." Peach agreed.

"Not to mention we have a living stomach to deal with." YL mentioned. "I wonder where he is right now?"

--

On the rooftop…

"Do you really think that'll hold them?"

"I sure hope so. Provided there's no tornado or anything."

"How long do you suppose we'll have to keep them up here?"

"At least until after lunch."

"You realize they're probably going to kill us once we let them down."

"I'll take my chances."

"I suppose. This was a very good idea Mewtwo."

"Thanks Lucario."

The two pokemon checked the ropes one last time before heading back downstairs, leaving Kirby and Jigglypuff, both filled with helium, hanging in the air like a couple of balloons with a single rope being the only thing keeping them from floating off into the unknown.

--

"Who cares where that glutton is, as long as he's out of our hair." Pichu scoffed. "Now come on, we need to finish this. There's only an hour left until lunch."

"But Pichu," Peach began, "The microwave broke down from the strain of so much work, the oven exploded due to the overload of fat, the toaster hasn't been working properly ever since Ness tried to stuff 10 poptarts in it at once, and Pikachu's been of no help ever since he saw that bottle of ketchup!" Peach pointed towards the pokemon, who was sitting in a corner of the kitchen hugging his ketchup bottle.

"I will never understand what is so interesting about a sugary tomato sauce." Pichu mumbled. "But I suppose you're right. There's only one thing to do now."

"And that would be…?" TL asked cautiously.

"We have to cook over an old fashioned fire."

"How are we supposed to light a fire?" Peach asked.

"YL's fire arrows of course."

"I don't know Pichu." YL said cautiously. "The last time we tried that, we ended up setting the sink on fire."

"How do you set a _sink_ on fire?" TL asked. "I mean, isn't the sink _wet_?"

"Don't ask." YL replied.

"Regardless, it's the only way." Pichu insisted, pulling out a bunch of random flammable material and arranging it in a circle on the ground. "Ok YL, shoot."

"Here goes nothing. Everyone, stand back!" The room's occupants stepped back towards the walls as YL pulled out his bow and arrows and sent one flaming arrow towards the crude, improvised fireplace.

--

"So, what exactly is this donkey thing?" Pit asked, taking out a large colorful donkey shaped thing out of the giant box of games that his group found in the basement. Due to the little mishap down there, though, the group was short two members: Ness was forced to help clean up the mess and Lucas stayed down there so that Ness could continue to hear people talking.

"I think that's a piñata." Mario remarked.

"A what?" Pit asked.

"It's a large paper container that you're supposed to fill up with candy and prizes, and then have people try and break it."

"That sounds cruel."

"Do Americans even have piñatas on Independence Day?" Diddy asked.

"Hell if I care. It's a game isn't it?" Yoshi remarked as he rummaged around the box. "Hey! I found it!"

"Found what?" Metaknight asked.

"Pin the tail on the ass!" The others stared at him disturbed. Yoshi sighed. "I meant ass as in donkey."

"Then why can't you just say donkey?" Metaknight asked.

"There sure are a lot of games involving hurting donkeys." Pit remarked. "Do Americans hate donkeys or something?"

"Aw come on Pit, it's fun!" Luigi picked up a bat and swung it at the piñata that Pit was holding. The angel ducked just in time to avoid being hit too, causing Luigi to over swing and kill most of Olimar's pikmin by mistake.

"Aren't there any less violent games in here?" Olimar asked, watching sadly as 5 little pikmin spirits faded into nothingness.

"Are you kidding me? Violence is fun!" G&W shouted. "Why back in my day, people threw rocks at each other for entertainment, and people couldn't take two steps out of their front door without being clocked on the head or slipping on conveniently placed banana peels!"

"I like bananas! Where banana?" Diddy screeched.

"This is going to take a while." Metaknight sighed.

--

"Alright, finished." Fox picked up the newly completed firework rocket and placed it into a box with 5 other completed ones. "I think we're doing well."

"Really?" Falco retorted, his voice laden with sarcasm and his left arm wrapped up in bandages. The entire basement was littered with black soot and spare metal, ROB's left arm was emitting sparks, Samus's power suit was severely charred, ZSS's hair was standing on end from a recent explosion, Ganondorf's cape was half gone (caught in a fire), Falcon's racing scarf was burnt black, as well as the rest of his outfit, Snake's shirt has never been darker, Doc was cowering in a corner, and all three anthros were missing patches of fur or feathers.

"ROB's arm is on fire again." ZSS said, almost calmly. It was the 5th time it's happened since they began.

"NESS!" Ganondorf bellowed.

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" Ness complained, rushing over to the flaming robot with a fire extinguisher to put it out. "Honestly, I make _one_ little mistake and you have me cleaning up after every little mishap!"

"Oh shut up, it's your fault." Ganondorf snapped back. "Besides, I don't see Lucas complaining."

Lucas didn't say anything. He knew better than to open his mouth when Ness was agitated.

"Come on, we need to keep working. 6 fireworks ain't gonna be enough." Wolf snarled, effectively ending the argument.

"Yeah, whatever." Falco said half heartedly, grabbing a few more pieces of metal. "ROB, weld."

"Affirmative." ROB, now no longer on fire, activated his blowtorch and began welding the metal together. In the mean time, ZSS and Snake began constructing a new gunpowder box.

"Hand me that piece of metal would you?" ZSS held her hand out.

"You're really hot with your hair all charred." Snake said, handing her the metal. He was being treated for a dislocated shoulder not long afterwards.

In the meanwhile, the anthros were working with Falcon on the ignition mechanism, Samus was measuring the amount of gunpowder needed, and Ganondorf took over helping ROB weld.

"One little mistake…" Ness grumbled from his position by the wall. "And look what they've got me doing!"

"It's not that bad…" Lucas said despite the fact that Ness was still agitated.

"NOT THAT BAD?" Ness shouted. Lucas knew he should have kept his mouth shut. "OF COURSE IT'S THAT BAD! And I'm gonna show them how I feel about this!"

"Ness, that's a bad idea!" Lucas tried to stop his friend, but it was of no avail. The Onett native had already gathered a huge pile of scattered gunpowder into the middle of the room without anyone else seeing. He then took multiple steps back and put up his PSI magnet.

"Lucas!" Ness called over his shoulder. "Put up your PSI magnet if you want to live!" Lucas did as told, despite being petrified with fear.

Ness then turned his attention towards the gunpowder and pointed his right hand at it while his left hand maintained his magnet. His right hand began glowing a faint red, embers sparking to life around it.

"PK FIRE!!"

--

Back up on the main floor, the hallways were deserted. Everyone was in their respective rooms doing their respective jobs. The emptiness of the hallways was ideal for one certain blue hedgehog.

"This is great!" Sonic yelled as he sped through the abandoned hallways. "I'm done with the decorations and there's no one around to crash into! This is the life!" The blue anthropomorphic hedgehog continued to speed through the deserted corridors, enjoying the absence of crash targets.

"WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Sonic didn't have enough time to react to that outburst before crashing headfirst into some unknown obstacle. Strangely enough, the crash was softened when the obstacle seemed to just disappear.

"What happened?" Sonic wondered, but was then swiftly kicked in the back and sent skidding across the hardwood floor.

"Sorry Sonic!" Lucario called out, still standing due to Double Team. "Force of habit."

"I told you to watch out." Mewtwo said, teleporting back into the hall. "What are you doing racing around the mansion anyways?"

"Well I _was_ enjoying a post-decorating obstacle-free jog before _someone_ got in my way." Sonic grumbled, standing up. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"We were coming down from the roof to check on how things are." Lucario responded.

"Well I'm done. I don't know about the others." Sonic said.

"I'm worried. It's getting close to lunch time and we still haven't seen either of the Hands." Mewtwo commented.

"I think I saw Master in the backyard." Sonic said, thinking hard. "I'll race you there."

"A race? But…" Before Lucario could finish his sentence, Sonic had sped out of view.

"Come on." Mewtwo sighed and teleported the both of them outside where Sonic was waiting.

"What took you so long?" Sonic taunted.

Before either of the pokemon could respond, Master Hand floated up to them.

"Hey Mewtwo, Lucario, Sonic, what are you doing out here? Finished already?" Master questioned.

"Yep." Sonic replied. "Where's Crazy?"

"Chained up in the underground bomb shelter." Master said. "It wasn't easy getting him down there either. Now let's go check up on the others."

No later had he said this than a huge explosion was heard coming from the mansion.

"What the hell was that!?" Lucario asked.

"It sounded like it came from the kitchen." Mewtwo remarked.

"Let's go see what's going on." Master said, heading towards the mansion. But, the hand hadn't moved two feet before _another_ explosion was heard.

"Where did that come from!?" Sonic asked.

"Basement." Mewtwo replied.

"Come on." Master urged. "We need to see what's happening."

**Thanks for reading. Please review and what not. Once again, please excuse any spelling mistakes or bad grammar, I was rushed. No time for a rant today, maybe tomorrow!**


	3. Over Already?

**Disclaimer: Why the hell would anyone suspect me of owning these characters if I treat them so bad?**

**Ok, so here's the last part of the story. So it's not the 4th of July anymore, I'm not going to leave you hanging until next year. That'd be just plain rude.**

**You know, I feel a sense of accomplishment. This is the first time I can officially mark on of my non-oneshot stories as completed! WAHOO!!**

**Ahem...anyways, I'm gonna cut the rant short and just let you guys enjoy the story.**

Over Already?

"Ok, we need to split up." Master said as they entered the manor. "Sonic, go check the kitchen. Mewtwo, Lucario, round up the other smashers and get everyone outside to the front lawn; I want to know what's been happening. I myself will head to the basement. Mewtwo, keep everyone connected via telepathy."

"Got it." The three said simultaneously before heading off to their respective locations. Master started towards the basement, but hadn't move maybe 3 feet before Sonic's voice came blaring through his mind.

--_Holy shit, Pichu! What the hell happened here!? OMG PIKACHU! What is that all over your fur!?_--

--_What's wrong!?_-- Mewtwo asked.

--_Damn Sonic, you nearly gave me a heart attack!_-- Lucario complained.

--_Sonic, what's going on?_-- Master yelled telepathically.

--_It's hard to explain. You're going to have to see for yourself._--

--_And why were you freaking out about Pikachu?_-- Mewtwo asked.

--_Nevermind, false alarm. But I may need some help here._--

--_Fine. I'll come as soon as I'm done in the basement, but whatever happened, help them clean it up._-- Master responded.

--_Ok._--

Master sighed as he reached the door to the basement and ascended down the stairs towards the source of the explosion. However, once he reached said room, he was greeted by a huge cloud of ash.

"_Cough cough hack cough_. What the hell _cough_ just happened!?" ZSS's voice boomed through the thick fog of ashes.

"I _hack_ have no idea! We didn't _cough hack cough_ bring the fire anywhere near _cough _the gun powder!" Ganondorf wheezed.

"Foreign contaminant identified. Overload of filth. Must clean." ROB beeped out. "Activating portable vacuum."

A loud _vroom_ sound vibrated through the air as the thick ash cloud was sucked into a vacuum hose ROB pulled out of his right arm. Once the room was cleared, the other smashers became visible. Pretty much everyone was covered head to foot in dark soot and wheezing like a bunch of 90 year olds who had just gotten off of the Superman roller coaster. Master himself was now a black glove. However, Ness was standing off to the side of the room, completely clean with a crazed look of glee, and Lucas, also clean, was in a fetal position behind Ness and looking like he'd just witnessed Link and Zelda together at night.

"What for the love of smashing is going on!?" Master demanded, storming into the room.

"We were just _hack_ constructing the fireworks _wheeze_ like you told us to." Fox replied, pounding his chest in an attempt to expel the soot from his trachea.

"Were you testing them in here or something?" Master asked. "You can't set off fireworks _inside_!"

"Do you think we're that stupid?" Samus asked, gaining a few confused look.

"Woah Samus. That was the _hack_ second time you talked _cough_ today. That's more than we _cough_ usually hear from you in a month!" Falco said, also trying to pound his chest out.

"So if you weren't setting off fireworks, then what happened?"

"Maybe _wheeze_ you should ask Ness and Lucas. They aren't covered _cough_ in soot, maybe they know _cough_ something." Wolf suggested.

Master turned towards the two PSI boys, one giggling maniacally with a twitching eye and the other one rocking back and forth, twitching all over.

"Ness, do you know what happened? And why are you not covered in ash like everything else?" Master asked.

"Heh heh…big boom go boom, heh…fun…don't mess with…heh." Ness was spouting nonsensical jibberish whilst giggling uncontrollably.

"Okay…Lucas, do you know anything?" Master backed away from Ness and turned towards the blond PSI kid.

"No…no, bad idea…no fire…stop…not that bad…" Lucas was also not making any sense.

"Um…Doc?" Master called out.

"What?" Doc responded, wiping the soot off of his face.

"I think these two may need psychiatric meds."

"Again?"

"Again."

"Well now what?" Snake asked, recovering from a coughing fit. "I doubt we'll be able to continue constructing fireworks in this mess."

"How many have you completed?" Master asked.

"6." Fox responded, pulling out the box of completed fireworks. "They seem undamaged."

"It'll have to do." Master decided. "Go get cleaned up and meet in the front yard. I need to check up on some other things." With that, the glove headed back upstairs towards the kitchen, shaking the soot off of himself as he went.

"Ok Sonic, what's going on around…here…?" Master trailed off at the end of his sentence as he surveyed the scene around him.

The kitchen was covered in scorch marks and most of the kitchen appliances were broken and smoking. There was burnt food littering the ground, and scraps of paper and other miscellaneous items were scattered throughout the room. The room's occupants didn't look much better than the room, most were covered in black splotches, and YL was twitching with his bow held in front of him like a shield. Pikachu, however, looked the most shocking.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE! Pikachu! Is that _blood_!?" Master screamed as he saw Pikachu curled in a corner covered in red liquid.

"No." Pikachu said sadly, fighting off tears. "It is my ketchup!" He held up a broken bottle and started to whimper.

"Oh! It's just ketchup." Master sighed, relieved. "Not blood, good."

"Yeah, that was my first impression too." Sonic said, crawling out from under the sink. "Sink's fixed Pichu! I honestly don't know what's so hard about plumbing; all you have to do is tighten a few bolts. No wonder Mario gave it up to battle mushrooms!"

"Thanks Sonic." Pichu said, seemingly exhausted. "I'm too tired from trying to put out that fire on Peach's dress."

"No prob!" Sonic smiled, patting the faucet. At that moment, the faucet started spraying water at the hedgehog. "GAH! I'M DROWNING!"

"No, you're just a bad plumber. And don't make fun of Mario; show some respect for his profession!" Peach scolded.

"Enough bickering!" Master intervened. "Just tell me what happened."

"Our appliances broke down so we decided to cook over a fire." TL started. "So Pichu gathered together some random material for a fireplace," he pointed at a burnt circle on the ground with a few random black scraps still inside, "And YL set it on fire. The next thing we knew, it exploded."

"What was in there?" Master asked, poking through the scraps.

"Just some paper, some twigs, some woodchips…"Pichu listed.

"And a motion sensor bomb?" Master asked, pulling a small black metal chip out of the pile.

Pichu stared at the black piece of metal. "How'd that get there?"

"_Sigh_. So am I to assume the food's ruined?" Master asked.

The group looked around at the dozens of random burnt scraps of food littering the ground. "Yep."

"Well, so much for the picnic." Master sighed. "Let's go outside and see how everyone else faired."

With that, the group headed out to the front yard to meet Mewtwo, Lucario, and all of the other smashers.

"Oh good, you found everyone already." Master said, taking a head count. "We're missing 4 people though."

"Trust me, you don't want Kirby or Jigglypuff here right now." Mewtwo responded.

"And I wouldn't go looking for Link or Zelda if I were you." Sheik said.

"Okay? Anyways, how did the decorations go?" Master continued.

"The lobby's only half done, and we're out of streamers." Ike responded.

"We had to stop working on the grand staircase after Popo twisted his arm." Nana continued.

"The second floor is in a shamble, I'm afraid." Bowser said.

"I only managed to do a little before falling into a hole, and was in no shape to continue after getting out." Red responded.

"And from what I've seen of the hallways, it's just a bunch of confetti on the ground." Lucario gave an accusing glare to Sonic, who just smiled sheepishly.

"Sounds like a mess." Master admitted. "What about the games?"

"We didn't get very far with that since we got into an argument about asses." Yoshi said, gaining some very disturbed stares. "ARG! I mean asses as in DONKEYS!!"

"I won't even ask…" Master said, disturbed. "And unfortunately, the food's ruined because of an explosion in the kitchen."

"So basically, our 4th of July is a bust?" Roy asked.

"Not quite. We still have these." Falco piped up, pulling out the box of fireworks. "We can still set these babies off."

"At least it's something." Mario commented as Falco's group set the fireworks up farther down the lawn.

"Ok." Fox said, holding up the end of a rope. "We just light the fuse now and they'll go off!" The anthro pulled out a box of matches and lit the fuse before stepping back to where everyone else was. "Are you ready to see some fireworks?"

"FIREWORKS!!" The ground began to shake as Crazy Hand suddenly burst out of the ground a few yards to the left of the group. Bits and pieces of metal and chains and rope were hanging from his fingers, as if he just broke out of maximum restraints.

"Did Crazy just break through the bomb shelter's ceiling?" Lucario asked.

"Oh come on! That was at least 4 feet of reinforced steel, concrete, and foam padding!" Master yelled, exasperated.

"FIREWORKS!!" The insane left hand started flying around in circles right above the fireworks as the fuse was quickly reaching the end.

"Crazy, it's not such a good idea for you to fly there." Metaknight warned.

"Why not? It's FIREWORKS!!" Crazy shouted joyously.

Just then, the fuse split into six, each reaching one firework and all six blasted upwards, taking Crazy with them.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Crazy shouted as he was being propelled higher and higher into the sky.

"Did we miss anything?" Link asked as he and Zelda, both fully dressed now, stepped outside.

At that moment, the fireworks set off, sprinkling the sky with constant multicolored sparks. It was quite the sight to behold, despite the fact that it was only noon and the sky was fully lit.

"Isn't it romantic?" Zelda sighed, then turned to Link. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes I am." Link responded, but before they could -CENSORED FOR HIGHLY SUGGESTIVE THEMES-, Sheik interrupted.

"Not out here in public!" The ninja yelled before pushing the two back inside and slamming the door.

"How'd you get just six fireworks to give off so many explosions?" Pit asked, staring in awe at the multiple explosions filling the sky.

"We didn't." Snake replied. "I think most of those explosions are bits and pieces of Crazy Hand being ripped apart." Pit stared at Snake, disgusted.

"Well, I think today could have gone better," Master said, "But it was still pretty good. Now then, about cleaning up…"

--

Three hours later…

"Man, I cannot believe Master is making us clean up this mess!" Diddy complained as he was sweeping confetti into a dustpan.

"Oh lighten up, wouldja?" DDD said as he ripped random banners off of the wall. "Be thankful ya ain't cleanin' the kitchen or somethin'."

"Still, it's not fair." Diddy continued. "It would be better if _everyone_ had to help clean up, but no! Master's not doing squat, Doc's in the clinic with Crazy, Ness, and Lucas, Link and Zelda never do _anything_, and Kirby and Jigglypuff are hiding to avoid work!"

"Ya don't know they're hiding," DDD said. "No one knows where them critters are, and Mewtwo and Lucario refuse to tell."

"Pfft, those lucky puffballs."

--

"Ok, it was funny at first, then those fireworks made it pretty romantic, but now, it's just plain annoying!" Jigglypuff ranted. "SOMEONE GET US DOWN FROM HERE!!"

"Mmph mm hmm umph!!" Kirby mumbled, still unable to talk due to the tape on his mouth.

"No, I will not shut up! I have every liberty to complain about being treated like a balloon!"

"Mph mm umph!"

"I don't care if I really am a balloon! I WANT DOWN FROM HERE!!"

"Mmmph hmm umph."

"You're awfully cute when you call me bad names, you know?"

Kirby facepalmed. He was filled with helium, tied to the rooftop, and trapped with a psychopath who happened to love him. It was going to be a long 4th of July.

**Sorry if the ending sucked. I hate endings, both reading and writing them. But as they say, all good things must come to an end, even if the ending made it bad. Um...the rest was still good, right?**

**Well, as always, reviews are a writer's best friend. **

**Now to those of you who read my other stories, I'm sorry to say they are still on haitus. I'm working on it, I really am, but it doesn't help that my cousin's arriving for the summer on Wednesday and he only speaks Chinese and I can't carry out a sensible Chinese conversation to save my life. I am a disgrace to my country! So that'll slow my work down. That, and I haven't started my huge summer reading book yet, and I'm slow at taking notes on books...boy am I screwed.**

**Ah, you don't care for my personal life and you certainly don't deserve to be put through my rantings. Just review and wish me luck on my writers block (and every other obstacle I'm working through).**


End file.
